happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mouse Ka-Boom
Mouse Ka-Boom es un personaje que aparece en el episodio de Ka-Pow! Operation:Tiger Bomb. Descripción del Personaje Mouse Ka-Boom es un ratón de color naranja que se ve en W.A.R. Journal - Operation:Tiger Bomb. Él es francés, que se demuestra cuando él suele decir "le" antes de una condena o una acción, así como posee un bigote francés. Él tiene gafas protectoras y una mochila llena de bombas. Sus oídos están vendados y no escucha las explosiones que causa. Luchó junto a Flippy en el W.A.R. Mouse Ka-Boom es un experto en explosivos, ya que puede hacer bombas disfrazadas de objetos cotidianos (como manzanas). Una de sus bombas habrían matado al General Tigre, pero rebotó en una pizza que el general sostenía. Mouse Ka-Boom accidentalmente la tomó con las dos manos, pero él no podía deshacerse de la bomba debido a que el queso estaba haciendo que se pegue a sus manos. Corrió a pedirle ayuda a Flippy. Flippy utilizó el cuchillo para cortar el fusible, pero accidentalmente cortó a Mouse Ka-Boom horizontalmente por la mitad. La mecha encendida aterrizó en su mochila abierta llena de bombas, causando una gran explosión. Todo lo que quedaba de Mouse Ka-Boom eran varias partes del cuerpo y una gran cantidad de sangre. Según Kenn Navarro, la muerte de Mouse Ka-Boom no es permanente y su sordera será explorada en futuros episodios. Víctimas * Soldados Tigre: 1 (W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb). Muertes * 1: (W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb). Curiosidades *Su nombre suena similar a la película de Walt Disney "Mouseketeers" de El Club de Mickey Mouse (aunque esto puede ser sólo una coincidencia). *Según Kenn Navarro, "Mouse Ka-Boom was originally supposed to be a big, burly rhino, the stereo-typical demolition man. The more we talked about him the more we felt like that was too on-the-nose. We finally decided to go against type and make him a little mouse with a giant back-pack FULL of explosives!" ("Mouse Ka-Boom originalmente iba a ser un gran y fornido rinoceronte, el típico hombre de demolición. Cuanto más hablábamos de él, más nos sentimos como que estaba demasiado usado. ¡Finalmente hemos decidido ir contra el estereotipo y hacer de él un pequeño ratón con una gigante mochila llena de explosivos!") *Según Kenn Navarro, Mouse Ka-Boom es sordo, convirtiéndose en el quinto personaje con una discapacidad. Los otros cuatro son Handy (manos amputadas), The Mole (ciego, con otros sentidos limitados), Russell (piernas amputadas, sin una mano y le falta un ojo) y el General Tigre (le falta una mano y un ojo). **Eso explicaría el por qué Flippy le hizo un gesto para que vaya a la guarida de su enemigo en el Ka-Pow! (Movió la mano). *Mouse Ka-Boom puede haber sido inspirado por Mouser, un jefe enemigo en Super Mario Bros. 2, que le lanza bombas al jugador. *Dado que el episodio Ka-Pow! de Flippy (hasta ahora) ha sido algo parecido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Mouse Ka-Boom puede ser una referencia a los Franceses, un país de las Potencias Aliadas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial que fue absorbido por la Alemania Nazi. Hubo una resistencia Francesa que luchó contra los Nazis, por lo que Mouse Ka-Boom puede representar a los Franceses. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Naranjas Categoría:Ka-Pow! Categoría:Personajes de Ka-Pow! Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:Ratones Categoría:Militares Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con Muertes Permanentes Categoría:Personajes con el Nombre de sus Especies Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros